Number One
Number One is one of the nine Garde who were chosen by the Elders to escape Lorien, survive the Mogadorian Invasion, and grow to take their place as one of the next generation of Elders. Her Cêpan's name is Hilde. They start their travels in America, but when One starts to draw attention to them, they quickly flee to Malaysia, where they are ultimately tracked and killed. Hilde is killed first, which causes One to generate a new Legacy which could create seismic waves. However, once they figure out One could be hurt, the Mogs quickly overwhelm and kill her. One's body is taken to Ashwood Estates, where she is wired up to a Mogadorian named Adamus Sutekh, in order to trial a memory transfer device. A ghost version of One is downloaded into Adamus' mind, as well as all of One's memories. Appearance and Traits One is described as being around a younger Adam's height, with long blond hair and striking bright blue eyes. One was at first stern and concerned, but quickly turned into Adam's "imaginary" friend. She confronts Adam, without fear, as he raids her memories. One's personality is often Adam's motivation for taking major action towards attempting to aid the Garde. One enjoyed hanging out with friends and spending time on the beach in California. She said it made her feel weird. Biography Early Life Some of One's earliest memories include: her sixth birthday, in a colorful sunlit banquet hall surrounded by Loric in fancy dresses and suits, singing to her, and walking through a field collecting flowers. When Lorien is invaded by the Mogadorians, Hilde and One are the first to arrive at the airship, hence the reason she became "Number One". She was unfortunate because in order for the other Garde to be killed, they had to be killed in sequence, meaning that One never has the luxury of being protected by said charm. Shortly before departure, One watches with admiration, love and fear as a man - Four's father - defends them against a Piken. Earth One arrives on Earth after a year of travel. After landing, One and Hilde initially start hiding in America and travel to their first destination in Mexico. When Hilde thought she saw a Mogadorian in the city she packs up and leaves for Austin, Texas, where One joins her first school. As she gets older, the teenage side of her that longs for a normal life causes her relationship with Hilde become strained. She soon begins to neglect her training and sneak out to meet her friends. At school one day, she punches a cheerleader. This leads to another move, this time to California. One likes to surf and meets a boy named Wade. She decides to try and impress him by shoplifting and is caught. Pictures of her face and her ankle scar are taken by the police. They immediately leave America and head to Malaysia. Malaysia One and Hilde are followed by General Andrakkus Sutekh, his son Adamus Sutekh, adopted son, Ivanick Shu-Ra, and many Mogadorian Soldiers. They settle in a hut on the bank of Rajang River. Hilde tries to awaken One when the Mogadorians arrive but they are too late to escape. Hilde fights skillfully but is eventually shot with a Mogadorian blaster and dies soon after. One screams and, in doing so, she creates an earthquake. A new Legacy develops and is expelled when she stamps her feet. It is not enough to hold the Mogadorians back for long and due to her lack of training her attacks are sloppy and uncontrolled. She quickly grows tired and the remaining Mogadorians overwhelm her and she is stabbed through her chest. Implications of One's Death One's scar burns itself into the ankles of the other eight Garde. The scar prompts an immediate relocation from Arizona to Minnesota for Number Four and his Cêpan, Henri, when it wakes him from his sleep. It causes Number Six and her Cêpan Katarina to relocate from Nova Scotia to Denver. Albert, Five's Cêpan, gets paranoid and moves to the Caribbean. Memory Transfer One's body is brought back to Ashwood Estates, where she is attached to a machine and the General's teenage son, Adamus Sutekh (Adam) is a tester with a device that allows the transfer of memories still stored in One's mind. Adam spends three years in a coma while he views her memories and he keeps them to himself, claiming the experiment did not work. Ghost-One Adam subconsciously creates a Ghost-Version of One based on the information transferred through the memory extraction. Legacies Telekinesis: '''Like all Garde, One develops the ability to move objects with her mind. '''Earthquake Generation/Terric: While being attacked by the Mogadorians in Malaysia, she discovers that she has the ability to create seismic waves through the ground causing earthquakes. Enhancement: Like all Garde, One has advanced speed, strength, stamina, agility, etc. Relationships 'Hilde: '''One has a strained relationship with Hilde. When they first arrive on Earth, the two were close. But as One starts to grow older, their bond grows weaker. When Adamus Sutekh is in One's memories he observes that Hilde and One don't speak unless Hilde is "chastising" One. Ghost One admits that she loves Hilde like a mother and regrets ever acting out. '''Adamus Sutekh: '''One regularly makes derogatory comments towards Adam. However, when they were about to part she tells him that he has the courage to defy his own species. Adam confesses his love for her and she acknowledges that if she had lived he would have loved her. It is unknown whether Adam's feelings were reciprocated. '''Wade: ' A boy One liked. One shoplifts to try to impress him. She is caught and her scar is placed in a police database. She then immediately moves to Malaysia with Hilde. One’s attraction and relationship with Wade can directly be held responsible for her lack of training and eventual death. Trivia *A picture of a girl holding rubble from a fallen building, saving a man, is rumored to be Number One. This is never proven. *One is the oldest of the Loric children sent to Earth. *One is no longer in Adam's mind. *One never experiences the Loric Charm. *Other than telekinesis, One is never training her Legacies, since she has none of them. Her first real Legacy is Earthquake Generation, which she suddenly receives when the Mogs are attacking her. *One is the only known Loric that ever falls for a Mogadorian. *If treated like all the previous books, the final book can be considered to be named after One. Although unlike those previous books, the number "One" on the book title is not actually accounted to One as the first of the ten Garde. Photos Art Credit to SLR93Soraya Category:Minor Characters Category:Loric Garde Category:Deceased Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:Females Category:Loric Elder Category:Loric charm Category:Heroes Category:Characters